Secret of the wings: a second wind
by emerald night the alicorn
Summary: Past the autumn forest, beyond the winter woods. Is a place where fairies have no seasonal powers, they help the babies laugh and the children play. They are the childhood fairies. But this isn't a tale of a childhood fairy, this is a tale of brotherhood and sisterhood, triplets I may say. Full summery inside. I don't own any thing from the movies. Fawn x Oc later.


_"If you could grow wings, and the second star to the right your guide, you would find a place where the seasons thrive side by side. But, past the autumn forest, beyond the winter woods, there is a place where fairies don't control seasons. They help the children of the mainland, helping babies give their first laugh, which gives birth to new fairies, and give joy to children, which keeps pixie dust flowing. This is the childhood forest. The most mysterious place in pixie hollow. But if a fairy with enough courage to brave the great unknown, they would unravel the mysteries sown. This is a tale of not one childhood fairy, but a tale of brotherhood and sisterhood, triplets if you may. The two sisters are season fairies, while the brother is not. The brother greatly misunderstood, he left to find his purpose, and came back with his destiny, found in his own way." _

_Winter woods, Dewey's home_.

"Peri, we saw this when we met." Tinker Bell says.

"I know Tink, but look, it seems like something is missing. Like there is something locked that we don't have the key to." Periwinkle says. Tinkerbell rolls her eyes as she sits down on the snowflake. Images of the mainland go by. "There. When the pink orb splits, you see a brief glimpse of a third one but then it disappears."

"Yeah, I see it, but what does it mean?" Tinker Bell asks, confused.

"It means that you have another sister or a brother." Dewey says coming up. In the distance a horn sounds.

"I need to go, spring isn't just going to pop up by itself." Tinker Bell says. Waving goodbye to her sister and the smartest fairy she knows, she flies up and meets Fawn on the way to the mainland. While she flies above the land, childhood fairies fly around them on their way to any child.

"Oh, there is a wonder fairy, you can tell by the small toy patch under their left shoulder." Fawn exclaims, " oh dear!"

"What?" Tink asks.

"Look," Fawn says as she points to their right, "Why are they doing that to the poor imagination fairy?" Tink looks over to see a boy wearing emerald green and frost blue clothes with a blue circle with a white dot patch, the boy also has white and blonde hair in a striped pattern, being chased by other childhood fairies. One, a female, catches up to him and forcefully stops him, the leader on the chasers flies up. The boy is clearly trying to get away as the leader starts beating him. The imagination fairy visibly snaps, as his pained face turns into pure rage. He then releases his magic at his tormenters. Free, he flies away. As he passes Fawn and Tink, he is stopped by Iridessa and Slivermist.

"Let's go see if he is fine." Tinker Bell says and Fawn agrees. The two fly down to the boy, who is clearly injured. As his wing appears to by strained. He uses his magic to form a splint that still allows him to fly.

"I thank you for your generosity, but I should get going." Is all that Tink hears before he flies off.

"Who was that?" Tink asks.

"I think it was Creative, but he goes by Chris." Answers Vidia, who they didn't know was there.

"Why where they doing that to him?" Roseta asks.

"Apparently, imagination fairies usually have blue magic, but he has green, which is stronger, and childhood fairies don't have the hair color of season fairies, which he has winter and warm season hair colors." Slivermist says.

_Time skip, pixie hollow._

It is night and all fairies are indoors in the winter woods, until a fairy flies in from the direction of the childhood forest. The fairy lands on a frozen pond and slides around. Tink and Periwinkle walk out of the tree line, they and the other fairy don't know that they are there. They two sisters start to skate on the ice. As they stop to rest, Periwinkle and Tinker Bell's wings start to sparkle, which surprises them until they see slight sparkling on the other side of the lake. Curious, they head to the sparkling. As they draw near, the figure stops moving, closer now, the three fairies can see each others faces. The lone fairy, to the two sisters, is Chris.

"Um, hi?" Chris states as a question.

"Your wings, they're sparkling." Tink says.

"So?" Chris says.

"Ours are too." Periwinkle says. "Which means we have the same pattern on our wings."

"Ok?" He says.

"We might be related." Tink says.

"Good to know, did they put you up to this? I am not in the mood for pranks." Chris states.

"No, we are serious." Periwinkle says. Chris opens his mouth to speak but is cut off.

"Girls, you need to get inside, busy day tomorrow." Lord Milori says. "And who is this?"

"I am Creative, but I go by Chris." The childhood fairy explains.

"The same fairy Tinker Bell was telling me about, right?" Milori asks. Tink nods. "How is your wing?"

"Very well sir. I can fly without the splint." Chris returns.

"That is good to hear. Please, stay for the night." The lord says.

"That would be most appreciated. I was sent to find the tinkers, but I love to come here to relax. It is a magical place in these woods." Chris says looking around. The two sisters follow behind them.

"Periwinkle, will you show Chris to your spare room?" Milori asks.

"Yes lord Milori." Peri says. The two sisters lead Chris to the room.

"Chris, why do you not have protection for your wings?" Tink asks.

"Childhood fairy wings are suitable for warm and cold." He replies.

"Here we are. Tomorrow we will see Dewey." Peri states.

"I thank you for your hospitality." Chris politely states. "Good night." Is exchanged as they go their separate ways for the night.


End file.
